


The Mad Tea Party

by monsieur_scythebeef



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, in which Baby Tooth is the dormouse, in which Jack and Bunnymund are in Alice in Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsieur_scythebeef/pseuds/monsieur_scythebeef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart - In which Jack Frost and Bunnymund got parodied into an Alice in Wonderland setting. </p><p>Jack's the Mad Hatter, Bunny is (obviously) the March Hare, and Baby Tooth volunteered to be the Dormouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mad Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

> In which Jack Frost and Bunnymund got parodied into an Alice in Wonderland setting. Jack's the Mad Hatter, Bunny is (obviously) the March Hare, and Baby Tooth volunteered to be the Dormouse.
> 
> I like drawing tea parties. Colouring, not so much. 10 guesses why I prefer to specialise in line art. I'll give you the first hint: Bunnymund's fur is a nightmare to photoshop.
> 
> I'm also practising landscapes. *tilts head* I...think it turned out well enough. 
> 
> This art piece took me a good month to complete. Steal it or post it on some crackpot "art appreciation" website and I'll let chocolate-upped Bunnymund HUNT you down.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart also available on my tumblr at monsieur-scythebeef.tumblr.com. =)


End file.
